Owlette’s Ninja Friendship
'''Owlette’s Ninja Friendship '''is the 18th episode of Season 29. Summary Since Catboy has an unlikely friendship with Romeo and Gekko is in love with Luna Girl, Owlette feels like a fifth wheel and starts to wonder if she’ll ever develop an unlikely friendship with a nighttime villain, like Night Ninja. Then, in the daytime, Amaya meets a mysterious boy named Nick after asking him to be partners for an art project. Plot The episode begins with Amaya doing her homework on her computer. She was alone, but at least she had her three pet bird friends, Birdie, Snowdrop, and Sparkly. She enjoyed doing her homework alone on a Thursday night. But tonight, she felt irritated and lonely as she furiously typed in the last words and let out a heavy sigh. Just then, she received a message on her computer. Amaya clicks on the envelop icon just to find that Sofia sent her a message about the stolen magic paintbrush that belonged to Rapunzel, and it sounded like a job for the PJ Masks! Amaya jumped out of her seat and she was excited that she can finally spend some time with her friends as she picks up her iDisney phone to call Connor and Greg to tell them about the missing paintbrush. However, when Amaya was trying to call Connor, she only got a voice message after the tone and when she tried to call Greg, the same thing. Then, she felt her iDisney buzz as she saw some pictures of Connor in the kitchen of Romeo’s mansion. It looked like he was teaching him how to make macarons, and the other picture was Gekko with Luna Girl hanging out with baby halfmoon howlers that look like they’ve just hatched from their eggs yesterday. Amaya slumped onto her bed just as her bird friends flew to her and tried to comfort her the best they could. But that didn’t seem to work as Amaya starts feeling like a fifth wheel. Then she began thinking that Catboy and Romeo have an unlikely friendship, and Gekko and Luna Girl are in love with each other, so who does she have? The next day at Disney Junior Elementary School on a Friday morning, in the Arts and Crafts-ology Class, Rapunzel gives her students a new project: painting a picture of two of their favorite Fantasy Forest animals and bring in their portrait to show everyone. Every student pairs up with another for the project, except for Amaya, who was searching for her partner, just as she saw Connor and she walks up to him to ask him if she can partner up with him to paint their project. Unfortunately, Connor was already paired up with Romeo, so Amaya went up to Greg, but he was already paired with Luna. As Greg apologized, Amaya shrugs and says that it’s okay before walking away sadly. It seems that she doesn’t have a partner to do the art project, and it looks like she’s going to do it alone again. Just then, Rapunzel came behind Amaya to ask her what was wrong as she explains that she doesn’t have a partner to do her art project. With a nod and a smile, Rapunzel suggests to Amaya that she should partner up with Nick, much to her confusion and curiosity, as she asked her teacher who Nick was. Rapunzel lead Amaya to the boy with a blue streak in his jet black hair, reading a ninja comic book, and introduces her (Amaya) to him, then she leaves them to partner up. After Rapunzel left, Amaya says hi as the boy lowered his comic to her in the eyes with his hawk eye ones. Just looking into those eyes kind of scared Amaya a bit, but she didn’t want to do the art project alone, so gathering up her courage, she asked Nick if he wants to partner up with her to do their art project together. She was afraid that Nick might refuse, but to Amaya’s surprise, he accepts to do it with her, much to her relief. Then after some talking, the end of class bell rings and Amaya says to Nick that she can come over to his house to start on the project, but Nick hesitated quickly, and asked Amaya if they can do it at her house instead. With a shrug, Amaya agrees to let Nick come in this afternoon. Back at her house, Amaya was waiting in her room for Nick to arrive, but he seemed to be running late, until he appeared at her door with some paints, paintbrushes, and some other art stuff to help them begin with. After setting everything up, Amaya looked through the Internet and checked out a website of the Fantasy Forest animals to check and see which magic animal she and Nick would want to paint on their portrait. Amaya finds a rosefinch and suggests to Nick that she’s going to paint it on the portrait, then she asked him what kind of magic animal he wants to paint on the portrait. Getting up, Nick walks up to the computer, looked through the list, and finds the only one that he could find: a nocturnowl. After picking their animals, Amaya and Nick picked up their pencils and began to sketch the pictures of their chosen magical animals on the portrait. Meanwhile at Connor’s house, Connor and Romeo were sketching up a picture of a typhoon tiger and a steamtrunk while at Greg’s house, Gekko and Luna were drawing a picture of a tree gecko and a lunar moth on their portrait, and they seemed to be doing pretty well together. Later, Amaya and Nick have finished sketching the rosefinch and the nocturnowl drawing. They’ve decided to paint the picture tomorrow in the afternoon as Amaya said goodbye and says that she’ll see him tomorrow when he comes back to help her finish. With a wave of his hand, Nick smiled and walked away. Amaya had a feeling that maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. That night, Amaya was playing in her tablet when her iDisney buzzed again. When she picked it up, Amaya found a text from Sofia which says, “Hi Amaya! Are you and the boys going out to find who stole Rapunzel’s magic paintbrush yet?” Amaya totally forgot that as she texted back to Sofia that she, Connor, and Greg are on it! Later, the PJ Masks were on their way to stop whoever stole the paintbrush. Owlette drove the Owl Glider then used her owl eyes just to find Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, and also Rapunzel’s magic paintbrush in Night Ninja’s hand! It looked like he was using it to paint potraits of himself. Villain Motives *Night Ninja: To steal Rapunzel’s magic paintbrush Trivia * Some of the episode’s scenes are similar to The Siren’s Song from Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated. * Night Ninja’s daytime self is seen the first time. * Night Ninja’s daytime self is an inspiration of galactic_livd’s artwork of her version of Night Ninja’s daytime self. Transcript '''Amaya (Narrating): '''Owlette’s Ninja Friendship. Category:Season 29 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Friendship Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Night Ninja images Category:Season 29 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Villain images